World War III: Rise of Prussia
by Haluwasa2
Summary: To all the countries who've ever felt ignored or hurt: Come join me. We can show those big-shot countries that ignored- hurt you, that you're a country too. Who am I? I'm Prussia and it's time for World War III to begin.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Idea came to him during a world conference meeting. His beer taken away from him, Prussia was left to ponder while he ignored the babble of America. What did he care; he wasn't a country anymore. For now. Prussia often said that he would reclaim his empire and then the _entire_ world one day, but he knew no one would follow him. Even his two best friends, France and Spain, has said they'd only help him if he got at least two others followers. His other best friend, Canada, had said the same thing.

And that was when it hit him. _Canada_. While he couldn't be one of the two followers, how he was became the idea. No one, spare France, America, himself and half the time England, even knew he was there. He never got to speak unless America remembered to tell everyone and when he did get up there people would either chorus 'Who?' or just ignore him completely. His own bear didn't even know him!

'_An ignored country,_' thought Prussia deviously, while gnawing on his lip, in need of beer. It would have to be someone not respected, but had at least one close friend. He scanned the room. First his eyes landed on Sealand, he was very ignored, but tiny and the only countries who would follow after him would be Wy and Seborgia, the other Micronations. Fingers tapping on the wood of the table he went to the next countries; Taiwan was too loyal to Japan. South Korea and his personalities would clash. Ukraine was too loyal to that disgusting Russia.

That was the springing of the second idea. Find someone who hated Russia just as much as he did. America shared similar feelings, but America was definitely not ignored. His eyes wandered over to a blonde pretty boy type. Prussia couldn't really remember his name, so the guy must be pretty ignored and he would send Russia nasty glances whenever the pipe wielding country wasn't looking before turning back to his brunette friend. He could work.

"Poland!" Prussia's younger brother gruff voice broke over his thought. The blond must have taken over during his trip to Twisted La-La Land. His younger brother, Germany, barked the name yet again.

"Like, what is it, Germany?" replied the pretty boy blond that Prussia had been staring at. Prussia instantly regretted even thinking about having him as protégé.

"It is time for you to give your report," said German.

"Oh, sah-ray, my bad," said Poland as he got up and went up to the front. Russia immediately glanced over to the brunette Poland had been talking to with a crazed rapist glint in his eye. The brunette leaned back in fear.

'_He could work,_' thought Prussia. '_I think he would work quite well._'

"Yo, _bruder_!" called out Prussia, putting on his mini- façade of ignorance. While he wasn't necessarily as stupid as he portrayed himself as and could even be cold and calculating. It had been quite a good decision to wipe Germany's mind of being the Holy Roman Empire, so that the blond man wouldn't know that his ignorance was a mask to an true face of cold, calculating, awesome, but terribly cruel ideas.

"Yes, Prussia, vat is it?" asked Germany.

"I was wonderin', who was that brunette sitting next to Poland?" asked Prussia.

"Who? Lithuania?"

"Is that his name? Why was Russia being all creepy with him?"

"Well he was v-one of the Baltic States…"

Prussia did a slight shudder. Everyone with sense knew that the Baltics were tortured under Russia's control. The albino country himself had had a little torturing due to Russia and when he stood for East Germany during the Berlin Wall. He had hated Russia ever since.

"So, West, can you do me a favor?" asked Prussia.

"That depends, _Bruder_," said Germany, who looked across the outside area in front of the World Conference meeting hall. Prussia figured that his brother was looking for Italy.

"C'mon, you'd do a favor for your favorite brother, kesesesesesesese," said Prussia, playing up his kesese.

"Fine," Germany sighed in defeat. "What do you want?" The blonde's eye still darted around, looking for Italy.

"Can you have your secretary schedule me a meeting with Lithuania?" asked Prussia. "Since I'm no longer a country, I don't have one…"

"Why do you vant to meet with Lithuania?" asked Germany.

"Defense," replied Prussia, lying through his teeth. After grunting a bit, Germany sighed again.

"Alright, but don't get yourself killed," grumbled his brother.

"Thanks, bruder, you're the best! Kesese!" said Prussia with a huge smile as he gave his brother a hard, but friendly smack on the back.

"Ja, Ja, you're velcome," muttered Germany before his eyes finally meet what he was looking for. He waved a quick good-bye to Prussia before running off yelling, "_**Verdammt**_, Italy! Leave Greece and his cats alone!"

'_All goes according to plan,_" said Prussia with a devil born smirk before turning around with a smile to go talk to France and Spain.

_**End of Chapter…**_

**Kai:** Since the end of the school year, I've been meaning to write this story and now here it is: World War III: Rise of Prussia. I own nothing. PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Prussia stood in front of the door to Lithuania's house. Tentatively he rang the doorbell and immediately he heard shuffling noises. The gold colored doorknob turned with a creak and the face of Lithuania replaced the door that Prussia had been staring. After some research, Prussia had found that Lithuania was rarely seen without Poland and Prussia was glad that his brother had made this a private meeting. First, Prussia would lure in Lithuania and then drop the bomb that was his plan. The chance of failing was none.

"H-hello, Mr. Prussia," greeted Lithuania. "Please come inside."

"Thanks," said Prussia entering. "Nice place ya got here."

"Thank-you," replied Lithuania as he led Prussia to a sitting room. Two chairs were seated on either side of a small table that had little things to nibble on, a large pot of homemade coffee, and two ornate mugs.

Prussia took his seat and Lithuania poured him a cup of coffee. Nodding his thanks, Prussia took a sip as Lithuania poured his own drink and sat in the other seat. A good taste filled Prussia's mouth as the warm brown drinking liquid pass through his lips and glided down his throats.

"MMM! This is awesome, Lithuania!" exclaimed Prussia.

"Thank-you, Mr. Prussia. I perfected it during the time I worked for Mr. America," replied the former Baltic State.

"Just Prussia," the albino said.

They sat in silence for a bit, nibbling on sandwiches and drinking coffee. Clinks of the mugs being put back down on the wood and light chewing sounds were the only noises taking up the vacant space of the room.

"So why did you ask to see me?" asked Lithuania, finally breaking the silence. Prussia had expected this. He and Lithuania did even know each other. Prussia should be continuing to ignore him for all Lithuania understood.

"I just wanted to get to know you," Prussia told the brunette.

"No," said Lithuania, "Mr. Russia said you always have an anterior motive. He…he doesn't like you."

"That's true," said Prussia, "But you don't like him either."

Lithuania's eyes seemed to downcast in agreement until they took they opposite road. They bulged and he began to whip his head around as if he was looking for someone. He then said frantically, "No, no, no, I like Mr. Russia. I like him a lot. Really I-,"

"It's okay," said Prussia. "You can tell me the truth. Russia's not around and even if he was I'd protect you."

"Protect me?"

"Yeah, Lithuania, you're a good guy. Russia's a jerk."

"He…used to torture me. Latvia too. Estonia's were bad, but not as harsh..."

"I would never torture you. I want to teach you to defend yourself."

Now was time to drop the metaphorical bomb.

"Lithuania, I have a plan, but I need help. No one will help me because I have no land, no army. Russia is the main person I need to defeat. He is the only country that truly stands in my way. I need someone who hates him. This person could bring the world together, cause Russia to dissolve, which causes human Russia…to die. Think about it. This would be doing the world, well, a world of good." Prussia mentally smirked, '_Well that speech is done._' Then Prussia was surprised by Lithuania speaking almost immediately.

"Just one question, Prussia," he said.

"Shoot."

"When's Lesson Number One?"

_**End of Chapter… **_

**Kai:** DUN-DUN-DUN! Eventually, the chapters will get longer. I own nothing but the plot! REVIEW PLEASE! And thank-you all for the good reception to the first chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lithuania fell to the ground with a large thud, his tailbone starting to hurt. He rubbed his lower back with his hands in a vain attempt to comfort his soring bottom. Picking up the steel sword, he faced his new mentor again. Prussia had an almost approving look on his face.

"Better," he said. "Poland, how much longer did he last?"

"Ten seconds," said Poland as he fiddled with the stop watch.

"Ten seconds is important," said Prussia. "You could kill a person in ten seconds or you could die."

"I know," Lithuania sighed, who desperately wanted a break, but wanted to master his sword technique so he could move on to the next one. The training was exciting.

All three of them had agreed that Poland, who had easily agreed with Lithuania in a takedown of Russia, should get less training and be more of a supply and storage country. Prussia had agreed to teach him better self-defense though.

Lithuania went in for a lung at Prussia's shout of "Go!" and he nearly hit the former empire. Before Prussia could hit him, Lithuania had turned on his heel and faced his master. Prussia nodded his approval. Lithuania didn't even have time to relish in the praise because a millisecond later, Prussia was coming at his with his sword aimed to strike. Ducking, Lithuania dodged in by a hair and tried to stab the sword out of Prussia's hand but missed. This caused him to stumble, giving Prussia enough time to lightly poke Lithuania in the back.

"Much better, but it's still not good enough. If you want to defeat Russia, you have to defeat me first," said Prussia.

"I know," said Lithuania with a confident smile. He had never felt this good in his life. The power of the sword in his hand, the ability to use it…it just felt so free and strong.

"I think it's time for a break," said Prussia as his little yellow bird, Gilbird, flew around pecking his owner's head. Lithuania had grown fond of Gilbird since he began his training. Like his master, Gilbird could be a fun loving person, but could be devious and calculating, if not violent, a second later while keeping the same face.

Lithuania sat down on the grass where Poland was opening a basket of food and handing them to Prussia and Lithuania as well as setting a container of bird food for Gilbert. Poland smiled as he took out his own lunch.

"You were great, Liet!" praised Poland. Prussia looked to Lithuania with disdain. There was that nickname again. Everyone seemed to call him that, even his assistant called him by the cutsie-poo nickname and Prussia frowned upon it. Lithuania needed to realize soon that he would have to start commanding people to stop calling him that.

Prussia ignored it for now anyways. There were more important things to discuss. The three of them would have to decide on a new capital for the New Prussian Empire. (Poland had wanted to call it Lithuanian Empire, but Lithuania himself had said that it had to be named for his mentor.)

"So any ideas on the capital, you two?" asked Prussia. Poland shook his head in the negative, but Lithuania piped up.

"I was thinking of using the capital city, Vilnius," he said, "But renaming it Atnaujintą Pasaulio. It means 'Renewed World' in Lithuanian.

"I like it, Lithuania, I like it," replied Prussia.

"Like, can't we use one of the resort cities?" asked Poland.

"Um, no, Poland," said Lithuania.

"Be demanding," ordered Prussia.

"N-n-," he began, surprised by his mentor's sudden instructuions.

"No stuttering," barked Prussia.

"No, Poland we can't," said Lithuania in a regular voice.

"Louder!" commanded Prussia.

"No Poland we can't!" Lithuania repeated with his voice raised.

"There we go," said Prussia with a nod of his head before standing up. "Start talking more confident and people will listen to you more. It's pretty awesome. So now, let's work on that shall we. We'll do more swords training tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay, sir," said Lithuania standing at attention with his voice still raised.

"I'll teach when, where, and why to use that," sighed Prussia.

_**Later that night…**_

Prussia opened the door to his brother's home, stepping in quietly in case said brother was asleep. The moon's light cast itself into the darken living room, but when Prussia looked to his left he saw the kitchen light with Germany sitting there yawing.

"Yo, _bruder_," said Prussia, "What are you doing up?"

"Ah, Prussia, you're home," said Germany. "How was Lithuania today?"

"Good," said Prussia. "His self-defense is getting a lot better. I taught him that move where you can get your wrists out of someone's hands."

"Good," said Germany. "Um, _bruder,_I know you don't like to talk about when I was a kid, but I had a weird dream about it I think."

"Alright, go ahead," said Prussia who was laughing internally. His brother really bought the '_I can't talk about your past because it hurt me_' act.

Truthfully, Prussia had taken on Germany much as a protégé as Lithuania was now, but he had made some mistakes and failed miserably. Once Holy Roman Empire (as Germany had been called back then) had been killed in battle, instead of dissolving or waking up instants later, he became an entirely new person. A person that was very suspicious and cautious of his brother. Therefore, he had become a danger. Prussia, of course, had to wipe his memories to keep all of his secrets safe.

"Well," Germany began, "I'm standing in a field and I wearing this black cloak and little hat."

"Okay," said Prussia, "That's what you used to wear as a kid."

"Okay, but then there was someone else there."

"Who?"

"A little girl in a green dress with a push broom."

'_Italy._' "Well, I wouldn't know who that is. Is that all?"

"I…I kissed the little girl," he murmured awkwardly.

"Kesesesesese, you dreamed about your first kiss! That's great, _bruder_!" he lied in the second sentence laughing all the way then slowly began to act depressed.

"Ah, _bruder_, I'm sorry," said his brother. "I know you don't like to talk about this. It's a shame I only lived with you as a kid, or I'd have someone else to ask."

That was another lie Prussia had told Germany: Prussia had been the only one ever living with him and no one else really knew too much about him. Truthfully, Austria had lived with him as well as Hungary and Italy. The female of the group thought that it made the blond depressed to talk about it. Austria just didn't bring it up as it was not a high point in his life when he lost Holy Roman Empire. Italy was a little kid just as much as Germany had been and didn't know the truth.

"Maybe if I could find that girl," Germany murmured to himself before saying a good night to his brother. Prussia got himself a beer while saying good night to his brother. He finished off his drink and walked up stairs, already plotting ways to keep Germany's memories from surfacing to earlier.

_**End of Chapter… **_

**Kai:** Loved this chapter! I don't own Hetalia, just the plot of the story! I'll try to update soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Alright, West," said Prussia, "I'm going out with France and Spain tonight so behave yourself."

"_Ja, ja, bruder_," said Germany. "I am not a kid anymore, you know. And besides, you are the one we usually have to tell to behave ourselves.

"Whatever." Prussia shrugged. "See you in the morning."

"See you in the morning," Germany yawned. "If I get any sleep that is…"

"You will," Prussia lied, "Don't worry about it." And Prussia exited his house and got in his car to go meet up with France and Spain.

Prussia knew very well that Germany wouldn't be getting any sleep for a while. Once he had realized that his little brother was getting his memories back through dreams, Prussia had worked quickly. He changed Germany's already caffeinated coffee up a notch, adding things he knew that would keep his brother awake. There were many things he did: invite the Italy Brothers over who kept Germany up all night with constant talk, Prussia invited over his friends a couple times. One time he pretended to be sleepwalking and playing the piano Austria had given them and another time he had hidden a little tape with an annoying song recording on it and hid it so that Germany wouldn't find it for a few days.

Between that and Lithuania's rapidly speeding training, Prussia had reason to celebrate with his friends even if they didn't know what for. But Lithuania…Prussia sighed contently to himself. That kid was like a sponge. He soaked up everything and would train constantly even when Prussia was gone. Prussia's pupil had nearly mastered the sword and was becoming harsher and more commanding.

Recently, Prussia explained to him that if they had wanted to unite the world, some counties may not just die and come back, some would dissolve. He had taken it rather well, considering. The young country had simply nodded and said, "As long as Russia dissolves and Poland is safe." Prussia was rubbing off on him. It was only a matter of time before Prussia and Lithuania sent their message out to the world.

The former empire pulled into the parking lot of his trio's current favorite bar and saw France and Spain's cars parked. His discussion with Germany had made him late, but only by a few minutes. '_Oh, well,_' he thought.

"Yo, Francis, Antonio!" he called out as he entered the bar using the human codenames they had chosen when they were born.

"Ah, Gilbert, _mon ami_!" called France, motion with his hand for Prussia to come over. Spain was busy flirting with the bar maid.

"Spain, I thought you heart belonged to Romano, kesesesesese," whispered Prussia jokingly and then order a beer.

"What? I am not like Swe- oh, just drop it," said Spain who had spluttered at Prussia's usual jest, but then smiled, "So what did you invite us here for?"

"A celebration," said Prussia.

"For what?" France queried.

"Can't tell you that," said Prussia. His two friend's eyes widened. '_Hook. Line. And sinker._'

"Oh, _Dios_, he's formulating," moaned Spain before taking a swig of his Mortiz. The bar maid handed Prussia his beer and he took a long hard drink.

"Last time you did _this_," began France, motioning around the bar before shuddering, "You got banned from the World Conference meeting. That was the best and worst prank of all time."

"You'll just have to wait," said Prussia. "I'm not quite sure how long this one will take. It's…a lot more serious." The albino former empire chose his words carefully. Even around Spain and France, he couldn't let anything slip. France was both a danger and a close friend. He and Prussia banded well together in general, but France was cunning and calculating too. Unlike Prussia, though, he had dimmed over a few years, but a danger was a danger and if Prussia let anything slip, he may as well be doomed. No, France had to hear the message first.

Spain on the other hand, was desperately loyal to Prussia. Spain had never been the brightest candle, but he was headstrong and brave, if not always happy. France was the only one who could convince the other nation when Prussia had gone off his rocker about something. And until Lithuania's training was complete, this counted as 'off the rocker' for France.

Lucky for Prussia, no more was spoken of this. Prussia of course drank as much beer as he could and feigned drunkenness, when truly he was pretty sober. It was all for the act. Spain was of course stone dead drunk, spinning around and singing about tomatoes and being the boss. This meant that France would have to drive Spain home, and the tan personified nation would get an earful for having a hangover and having to leave his car behind.

Soon, the three saw that people were getting annoyed with them and France and Prussia lead Spain to France's car. France, who always drank the least because he almost always had to drive home Spain, Prussia, or both, repeatedly asked Prussia if the albino former empire was sober enough to drive.

"I'm fine, France, kesesesesesesese," he laughed as they laid Spain the back seat.

"If you're sure…" said France.

"I'm so awesome! You don't need to worry about me!" exclaimed Prussia as he headed to his car. "I'm gonna be a-okay. Besides, West will bail me out if need be!" He could almost see France's eye twitch, in an almost Germany-esque way. Sometimes, by the way he acted; it was hard to believe that France was the responsible one of the Trio. '_I guess everyone has masks,_' thought Prussia as he got into his car, waved bye to his friend and drove away.

_**The Next Day…**_

Prussia decided to visit Lithuania early once he got home. West had been up, not entirely sure he couldn't get to sleep, but helped his brother to bed anyways because said brother had been feigning extreme drunkenness. The albino slept for a few hours. He had gotten home at about one thirty and slept till about five thirty when he got up.

He threw on some clothes and went downstairs where his brother was in a light sleep; anything could wake him up and obviously not deep enough to dream. Prussia wrote a note saying he was going to Lithuania's and that he'd be back in time for dinner.

Being a personified nation, travel went faster and it only took Prussia an hour and a half to get to Lithuania's house. As he stepped up to the door he heard yelling in the house. Even with his new training, Lithuania only used his commanding voice when he had to and was a very medium speaker. (This was of course progress from when they had first met because Lithuania had been very quiet and stuttered a bit because of fear.) Prussia reached for the doorknob, but it turned and swung open to reveal a very angry looking Poland. At the sight of Prussia, Poland face twisted itself into a snarl.

"I'll stay in this for Lithuania's sake," snapped the blond. "But, like, sometime I completely wonder if you're doing more harm than good." Poland pushed passed Prussia and marched away.

Confusion settled in on Prussia as he walked into the house and saw that everything seemed to be normal. That was until he got to Lithuania. The brunette sat in a chair in his living room, a hand on his head like he was deep in thought.

"Lithuania," said Prussia. The former Baltic State's head snapped up and it looked like he was reaching for his sword next to the chair when he realized it was just his mentor.

"Hey," he sighed.

"What happened?" asked Prussia. "Poland looked mad when he walked out. Did you have a fight?" '_He said he'd stay for Lithuania, but I don't want to lose Poland's support. All the supplies we'd lose…_'

"Yeah," said Lithuania. "I told him not to call me Liet anymore. We…got in a fight it was nothing."

"You don't want to be called Liet anymore?" Prussia was shocked and couldn't help but feeling impressed already.

"Liet is…the old me. The me…that got pushed around. Liet just doesn't suit me anymore."

"Lithuania," said Prussia, triumph shining in his eyes, "You're just about ready."

_**End of Chapter…**_

**Kai:** End of chapter! I own nothing but the plot! And the mention of Romano capturing Spain's heart doesn't mean they're actually together, it was just Prussia trying to rile the other up. REVIEW PLEASE!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lithuania was panting as he fought his master in usual combat. His teeth were clenched and had pressure pushing offensive with his sword. They had been training for months and it had only gotten harder since Lithuania had asked Poland to ditch his old nickname, and it wasn't really done because he didn't like it, but because he knew Prussia didn't. And his master had a point. What kind of someone who needed to strike fear was known as Liet?

The brunette country put enough pressure on the sword to knock it out of Prussia's hands and hold his own sword up to the albino's neck. Prussia smiled proudly, his hands raised in defeat. Lithuania smiled back.

"Am I ready?" he asked, a bit hushed. Prussia frowned. Sometimes Lithuania would easily lapse back into his quiet talk, even though his nervous stutter was gone.

"Almost," said Prussia. In truth, Prussia thought that Lithuania was really ready, but his plan could not be put into action until Lithuania gained confidence. Poland, who used to be a great source of it, had become cold about it, but still would encourage Lithuania every so often, when he actually attended training sessions.

"Okay," replied Lithuania, disappointedly. "Another round, Prussia?"

"No," said Prussia. "Let's go in and eat a bit. We need to talk strategy." Lithuania's eyes lit up. This was the first time Prussia wanted to talk about their plan with invasion.

In his house, a large map was set with some food on Lithuania's table. Prussia bit into a sandwich and picked up a cup of Lithuania's coffee. He had taken to using it in place of his usually beer to keep him fully focused. He had a high alcohol tolerance, but he wasn't perfect.

"Do you know if anyone will be on our side immediately?" asked Lithuania, eyebrows furrowing at the map. He didn't touch any food. He wasn't hungry. Prussia had been avoiding this question until it came and now Prussia would have to tell.

"If they keep their promises," he said, "We'll have France, Spain, and Canada on our side along with Poland. The others will have to make their own choice."

"But didn't you say France's surrendering is on par with Ita-," began Lithuania.

"That may be, but France is no dummy. Remember what I taught you about America's Revolution," said Prussia. "If France hadn't given their support, America would most likely still of been England's colony. If France joins us like he should, we should probably count England out. They fought together in World War I and II, but with those two you never know." Lithuania nodded.

"They won't be too much, but we'll probably get the micronations," he said. "They'll be good bases and such."

"Spoken like a true military man," Prussia mused. Lithuania really had grown more confident, but he just couldn't apply it when it mattered. Prussia pointed to the boot-shaped country on the map. "The Italies will be easy it conquer first. I'd say Romano will join willing and not just because of Spain. My brother will never side with us…So we'll have to break him down by taking down those closest. I've never been too sure about Japan-,"

"Ukraine." Lithuania only spoke one word and Prussia didn't quite understand.

"Yeah, what about her?"

"She needs to get taken over. Italy will take a backseat. Ukraine and Russia are close and Russia won't be thanking us on his knees if we take over Ukraine like he would Belarus. We take Ukraine, we start to crack his heart." Prussia's eyes widened.

"How do you know that?" he asked.

"You learn a few things when you live with Russia, especially about his sisters," he said. "Latvia will easily join us as well. I will tell him the plan after our announcement. He will be sold. Estonia I shouldn't tell. He doesn't like Russia, but I don't think he'd be on board with this. If he does show, I will tell him.

Prussia was honestly shocked by the cold and confident look on Lithuania's face. The brunette country had finally sucked in the ideas of revenge and how to make the enemy suffer so that they would be easier to defeat. Prussia smirked smugly. He had taught the other country well.

"Lithuania?"

"Yes, Prussia?"

"The World Meeting is next month."

"I know."

"So…Are you ready?" Lithuania, reminding Prussia of when he first proposed this plan, responded immediately.

"Yes. I am."

_**End of Chapter…**_

**Kai:** I don't mean to sound beggy, but _**PLEASE REVIEW!**_ Okay, so now Lithuania is all trained up and ready to go, but are all the other countries ready for the new and 'improved' Lithuania? Woot! Glad I finally found time to do this. I hope you guys like this.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Lithuania sat in a nice military uniform, waiting for his teacher. Today was the day. Poland was planting scramblers in the World Meeting Room at the moment so that Lithuania and Prussia's video feed could get through. Unfortunately, the meeting would be starting any minute, his master was late, and he didn't know if anyone noticed the absence of either of them. Prussia had been right: No one ever noticed the ignored countries.

The doors of his house swung open and Prussia made a grand entrance, a white box in his hand. Smiling triumphantly, as if he had already won the coming war, he handed it to his ward. Lithuania bit his lip, looking at it warily.

"Open it," said Prussia. Lithuania followed orders to find a blue and red military uniform. It looked like it was recently renewed. Prussia then said, "That used to belong to me a little after I changed my name. I had it edited to make it more modern, but I kept the cape separate. It's in my car."

"You're giving me a prized military uniform?" asked Lithuania, raising an eye to his master.

"You've earned it," said Prussia. "Go try it on. It'll look good on camera." Lithuania nodded, confidently and went to the bathroom.

The young country had matured much since that fateful day that seemed oh so long ago. He was quiet still, but there was an aura of confidence around him and the military uniform was only fueling the fire. Prussia was proud of himself when he thought of that one.

He had been going through his belongings the night after he had decided it was time and found it in a glass case. It had been important to him and thought it would give Lithuania even more pride in himself. Prussia had taken it to the cleaner's the night before and, since he didn't want to get caught, had taken a chance and let his little brother sleep. He was happy to hear the Germany had had a memory of himself painting a bunny with the little girl. It was good for both of them as it wasn't important and it was a happy memory for Germany.

Lithuania exited the room where he had changed, looking quite stunning in the uniform. Prussia smiled approvingly while he smiled looking determined. The plan was set as Poland walked in through the doors. With a quick glare at Prussia, he reported that the meeting was starting.

*~WC~ *

"Alright, let's start this thing!" shouted America from the front of the room.

"Bloody…America, sit down and let Germany up there," yelled England. "The fewer fights we have the better."

"But Iggy!"

"Don't call me Iggy!"

"Honestly, you two are absolutely _horribles_," remarked France.

"Saying horrible in a different language doesn't make it special!" shouted England. "Ruddy frog

"Will all of jou be QUIET?" yelled Germany getting up on the podium. "England is right. The fewer fight we have the better."

"Wow, Germany, you seem angrier than you usually are," said America, getting down from the podium.

"I haven't had much sleep recently," replied Germany. "I've been getting my memories back, but I got insomnia along with it."

"Ve~! That's great, Germany!" praised Italy.

"Thank-you," said Germany. "Now let's get this underway."

"Wait!" yelled someone. Everyone turned to look and see it Estonia. "We can't start Lithuania isn't here yet!"

"Poland isn't here either," remarked Latvia.

"_Oui_, you two _little_ countries are correct," said France. "And zere is a certain Prussian missing as well."

"But vhere could they be?" asked Germany. Suddenly, the video screen behind Germany screeched and fizzled with a fuzzy gray screen. As it got better, an image of two people could be seen sitting at a table. Once it finally cleared, it was revealed to be Lithuania and Prussia. If you looked closely, you did notice that Poland was standing in the background.

"There you are Lithuania-comrade!" said Russia, glittering with his feigned smile. "We were just talking about you."

"Surprising," said Lithuania with a serious face. "And now, Russia, I must ask you to silence as my teacher needs to make announcement."

"Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol." That was the boldest thing Lithuania had ever said to him.

"Teacher?" asked Germany.

"_Ja_, teacher," Prussia nodded. "For some time now, I have been training Lithuania to unlock his full potential. You see, he is a rather ignored country- as I have grown to be as I no longer have a country. But I digress. I am not complaining. Lithuania and I, you see, we understand what it's like to feel unwanted and pushed around and exploited by the much larger, more in charge nations, if you will. Not all of them are bad, if they give these tiny nations the proper respect, as they were once much like those of you thinking, 'Yeah. I'm pretty ignored and exploited and hurt by such and such.' Think about it-how many of these countries even know your name?" At this point many of the countries were nodding in agreement. "Along with my apprentice Lithuania and our partner Poland, we make this message. To all the countries that've ever felt ignored or hurt: Come join me. We can show those big-shot countries that ignored- hurt you, that you're a country too. Who am I? I'm Prussia and it's time for World War III to begin. You can find us in Lithuania's home. _Guten tag_." The video screen shut off.

Many jaws hung open in surprise for a moment and then things started happening. Sealand and the micro-nations got up and left first. Then Latvia scooted out of his chair and left. The remaining nations looked around at each other. Germany was the first to speak.

"All those who would like to go now-go. I will not judge you, but that will not stop others. But I grant you all sanctity in this room if you are to leave. No is to do anything to hurt you-no matter who you are or what you do." The countries took a moment to let that settle in. After that was said, a few more countries got up including Cuba and Monaco. Germany sighed. "I adjourn this meeting. Decide what you will do-all those who wish to remain with me-for I will not be siding with my brother- should come here tomorrow." Italy rushed to Germany's side just as Netherlands and Belgium left-no one quite knowing where they were going. Germany approached Russia.

"I do not vant tell you what to do Russia," he said. "But I believe they may want to target you a main point in this=especially if Lithuania is involved. He may still harbor hard feelings. Unless either of your sisters tries to join Prussia, I would find somewhere safe for them. They may use them to get to you."

"Da," said Ivan. "I was just thinking the same things. Belarus, Ukraine, come, we have much to do."

France, Spain, and Canada stood in a huddle in front of the World Meeting Building. They had never expected Prussia to do it. Everything was in order for them to join up with him, but now came the hard decision: Do they follow through?

"I think we should join," whispered Canada.

"Zat's ludicrous!" France whispered in return. "'e wants to start a third World War!"

"But…look at all the countries that left already- he may have a chance," replied Spain.

"So what do we do, eh?"

"Isn't it [censored] obvious? You join with me," said a voice from behind.

"Romano!" exclaimed Spain. "How much did you hear?"

"All of it," spat the Italian. "I'm tired of living in Veneciano's shadow and I'm tired of people pushing me around. You do what you want to do, [censored], but I'm joining. And I have to leave before Italy and his stupid potato find me. I know an alternate name for your trio is the Bad Friends Trios- but you be worse than bad friends if you didn't keep your promise. And you," Romano pointed at Canada, "Have every reason to join Prussia. You are one of the most ignored countries in world. You live in your brother's shadow more than I live in mine own's." At this, you could see Canada's eyes grow dark with anger. Prussia and America had claimed this hockey mode. Romano began to walk away.

"Wait for me, eh?" called out Canada, following the Southern Italian. Spain whips his head around for a minute, to Romano to the World Meeting Building and back to Romano several times until he finally took after the two other countries. France sighed.

"World War Three it iz then," he said to himself and followed the other countries.

_**End of Chapter… **_

**Kai:** Very overdue! But it is high up on my To-Do list so I will try to update more often! I kept getting caught up instead of this one. I own nothing but the plot! Peace!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Prussia couldn't believe the turn out. That was a lie of course; he expected nothing less than this. All the countries he had expected to be there were, but there were a few surprises. He had certainly not expected Finland and Sweden to show up or _all_ of England's brothers if you didn't count America. Sealand, Scotland, Ireland, Northern Ireland, Wales, and Australia were all seated in chairs waiting for Prussia to begin talking. The albino nation looked over to his student who was smiling proudly, but had seriousness in his face that couldn't be denied. Lithuania had come so far in the past months. Even Poland, who had grown increasingly uneasy about the two nation's plan, was disbelievingly grinning at the turn out. The World Eight were missing, but many of their smaller siblings had shown up.

Prussia couldn't help but see that even countries that were part of his former empire were there. There were at least half of them although not having Germany and Switzerland were losses that he would regain. Lithuania, Prussia learned, had also been part of his empire. Poland was too and he didn't even know either of them had been part of it. It was almost shameful how smaller countries were treated by their head. Prussia would have to make sure he looked as apologetic as he could towards what he had done. The albino nation had to keep up appearances, not to mention keeping his protégé in his good favor. However, that wasn't nearly as hard as gaining the favor of these hopeful, but skeptical followers.

Prussia decided that now was a good as time as any. He rose and presence commanded the silence of those in Lithuania's house. Clearing his throat he began to speak, "Welcome, all of you, welcome. You know me as the former empire of Prussia and some know me as what was East Germany. At one point in time, I thought I was king of all I could survey. I truly believed that whatever I could take was mine and whatever I thought was mine I could take. Many of you, I didn't even know. Some of you didn't even exist during the time. Others of you broke away, but are refused acknowledgement because you're too small or considered insignificant compared to your siblings or neighbors, family or friends. Worst of all, I was such a country that I treated you as such. But my empire fell. And then East Germany fell-but for that I was thankful. I learned what it was like to be looked down upon like an ant. Trampled and crushed beneath the shoes of others. Others like England. Others like America. Others like Russia. Others like many; many more I could name and spend forever listing. However, that would take too much time and time we do not have. Some of us are more prepared than others for a war, an inevitable horrible war that has been long time in coming. And those Others are always prepared to bite back. But there are some Others who have seen the error of their ways and plan to help. Please treat them as you would treat each other for they have chosen you to support. As of now I call you to gather your citizens to bear arms and follow for a better future. As of now I call you all to gather to bear arms and follow for a better future." There were eruptions of cheers and applause as he gained the confidence of the room with his speech. But one voice spoke upon among the crowd.

"Haud it! Haud it! Ah huv a quaistion!" Scotland yelled.

"Speak it," encourage Prussia.

"Ur we a' gaun tae be equal in this...New Prussian Empire? Or urr ye lying tae us 'n' wull juist be yer subjects?" spat the tall ginger.

"You understand that a lot, don't you, Scotland. Stuck under England-your little brother- while you were always the better fighter, the braver one of the two. You were out fighting Rome while England practiced magic with your Mother-lovely woman by the way." Prussia nodded his head in digression. "I promise you, Scotland and the rest of you that while America has his corruption, his democracy is to respected. You will all have equal representation in the New Prussian government, but don't worry it will be an equal number of representatives for each and not decided by size or population. And if any corruption is spotted, I will see to it myself that it will be squished."

Scotland, "Then I pledge my loyalty to this cause." A chorus of "Ayes!" erupted from his brothers. Cheers began erupting from the other nations and everyone began to talk amongst themselves as Prussia turned to his group of elite advisor that sat at his left and right hands. France, Spain, Lithuania, Latvia, Poland and Canada turned to face him as Prussia motioned for them to follow into another room. Once there, Lithuania smiled widely at his teacher.

"That was a great speech, sir!" he praised.

"Please, please," said Prussia. "You're a much better speaker, Lithuania."

"Oui," spat France darkly. "People actually like you." Prussia shot a look towards his friend.

"Well, they certainly like Prussia today," said Canada.

That they did. Prussia knew this and he felt the power surge through him. It was electric and it felt like he could to anything at all. He had to bite his lip to keep himself from just smiling wickedly at his success. Everything was going according to plan. Even tough costumers to the plan would now be convinced that he was a honest former nation looking for the respect that those smaller nations deserved. Oh, Scotland, you were a gift to that meeting! Of course, if it hadn't been Scotland, it would have been someone else but Scotland had the most bravery and did remain a cheering lemming. Prussia respected that, but he also knew to be savvy of it. Scotland would have to be kept under a watchful eye.

"So, where do we attack first?" asked Canada, laying out the map.

"Lithuania and I decided that Ukraine would be a good target," said Prussia. "But we need to divide the opposing troops."

"Ukraine really would hit Russia hard," said Canada. "Do you mind if I watch after her once she's captured? We're friends. She trusts me. I might even be able to get her to help."

"I'll see what I can do," said Prussia."

"_Hermano,_" said Spain. "Where else do you plan to attack?"

"Well," Lithuania answered, "If you don't mind me saying, Master said that Italy and Germany were close. He'll want to defend there before he goes to get Ukraine. Spain, can you and Romano handle that invasion?"

"Yes," replied Spain. "Italy will fall easily, but we can prolong it especially if Germany gets involved."

"Good," replied Prussia. "My brother is getting his memories back and hasn't been in his right mind. We can abuse the stress from that and the extra that the war will put on him."

"Have we gotten any official neutrality messages yet?" asked Latvia. Canada turned to a laptop and typed.

"Switzerland and Lichtenstein," he said unimpressed and he was met with eye rolls and bored expressions.

"I hope they like understand that they totally cannot stay out of this conflict for long," said Poland. Everyone laughed and began to chat, initial battle plans began and sharing their ideas about where they should go and what they should do.

While the other advisors were distracted, Prussia leaned over to Lithunia with a smirk, "Is he ready?"

"Of course," said Lithuania. "I'm sorry I lied to you Master, but I needed to tell him myself and at the time was unsure I could trust you. It was even harder to keep it from Poland."

"I know, but you did well," said Prussia. "And you'll never have to lie to me again. Now let's see what our allies have planned shall we?" Lithuania nodded and began a conversation with Canada about a good place to hit in Ukraine and how they probably wanted to keep the war out of Chernobyl. Prussia let out one of his awesome smirks and Gilbird landed on his shoulder. He analyzed the map. '_Soon…very, very soon._'

**End of Chapter…**

**Kai: **_LISTEN! PRUSSIA'S VIEWS IN THE SPEECH ARE NOT MY OWN OKAY?! JUST WANTED YOU ALL TO KNOW THAT!_ Now that that's done: another overdue chapter. I actually wrote the first paragraph in August (late as that was since I haven't updated since March), but I knew that I had to get this up. I really do love this story but even though it doesn't take me long to write chapters, I usually don't know how to express it. Luckily, I did wait because I am taking a class on rhetoric or the means of persuasion this year and I used the tropes and schemes of that to help me write Prussia's speech and it made it a lot more convincing I think than the speech in the last chapter. As the class goes on I hope to have even better speeches coming from characters, mainly Prussia and Lithuania. I don't Hetalia just the plot of the story. And I think the fandom pretty much owns Scotland since HH hasn't confirmed his character design. (I'm using the red haired, green eyed design that most people use) See ya! (soon hopefully!)


End file.
